


Christmas Present and Future

by MxAdriChambers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxAdriChambers/pseuds/MxAdriChambers
Summary: A simple, short story featuring lovers Alfred Jones and Kiku Honda celebrating their second Christmas together.





	Christmas Present and Future

**Author's Note:**

> *claps hands* SO  
> This was a secret santa gift for Donuts, and I'm so sorry it's late, because this is actually a second draft. The first one got corrupted and when I opened it, it was gone, so this is a redo, and hopefully you enjoy!

A dull thud shifted Kiku out of his sleep, his eyes snapping a bit from the sudden noise. His eyes were dull with sleep, and he told himself to just stay in bed. He rolled over, his arm slowly shifting over to grasp his sleeping lover.

  
That was, however, until he realized he wasn't in bed with him.

  
Putting two and two together, Kiku assumed the noise came from his klutz of a boyfriend, and needing to make sure he was okay, Kiku emerged from the bed, dressing in one of the house robes he had brought from Japan, and made his way down to the living room.

  
"Alfred, are you okay?" he mumbled tiredly. "I heard a loud--"

  
"Merry Christmas!" If Kiku wasn't awake, he certainly was now. Two strong arms held him tightly, practically forcing any sleep he held out in a gasp. Alfred was quick to put him down, however, and continued on with, "I was wondering when you'd wake up! I didn't want to wake you too early, being the holidays and all. I wanted you to get some extra sleep, but now you're awake and we can open presents now!"

  
Alfred ushered Kiku along, settling the man down beside a small tree that was surrounded with a single layer of presents. Kiku was surprised to say the least. Either his mind was still waking up, or Alfred had gone all out for him.

"Alfred, how many--" he was quickly shut down.

  
"Before you say anything, it's not about how many, but how much I thought you'd like them." He was quick to plop down in his own spot. "Besides, I counted mine, and if anything, I got you about...three more than what you got me, but remember! It's not the amount, it's the love!"

  
With a soft huff and a smile, Kiku admitted defeat, and he was quickly handed a small box. He knew there was no fighting or "What's in it?" questions. He tore into the wrapping and was shocked to see what was inside.

A little box carefully decorated with greens and browns awaited him. The kanji lettering skimmed into his eyes nostalgically. "Alfred...you didn't!"

  
"Well, you've been talking about it for a bit, and with the help of Yao I managed to find a box." He paused, a playful smile drawing up to his lips. "Or two."

  
While Kiku's heart was light, joyful of the rare tea he was given, it soon fell heavy. "Oh, but my tea set, remember? It was damaged in the move..." Kiku's answer was another box in his lap, this one bigger and heavier.

  
"I think you'll like the design," was all Alfred said. This alone, led Kiku uncharacteristically tearing the delicate wrapping, revealing to him a delicate tea set. The box revealed that the items were black, laced with sakura blossoms on branches. "They...reminded me of when I went to Japan to see you," Alfred continued, "and how we stood under the blossoms during one of the days. I thought maybe--"

  
"It's perfect..." Kiku said softly. "It's...absolutely perfect. Alfred." After admiring the gift, Kiku snapped himself out of his thoughts. "Oh! You need to open something too." He carefully moved some boxes around, trying to find which one he should have Alfred open first. "Hmm...Ah this one." Kiku carefully picked up a red and Christmas tree patterned present. "This one and one more, to even us out."

  
Alfred happily took the present from Kiku, almost bouncing with glee. "Knowing you, these gotta be good!" He wasted no time and tore into the wrapping, soon meeting a brown box. Alfred flipped the flaps open and was greeted to a pile of red. He had to take it out to further examine what on earth it was, and to his surprise, saw that it was a stylish red and white shirt, matching with a black coat and deep distressed blue jeans upon further inspection inside the box.

  
"I remembered you said you really liked the shirt," Kiku started, "and I saw the jacket and jeans and just couldn't help it."

 

"Kiku these are badass!" Alfred couldn't have been happier. The shirt he admired as a whole outfit! "You're incredible you know that?"

  
There was a humble smile upon Kiku's face as he passed Alfred the next gift. "Now...this one might be a little...heh. I figured it matched your humor, despite summer being far away. I just...hope you like it."

  
Again, Alfred gladly took the box and tore open the wrapping. He pondered on the hint of summer, wondering what in the world could Kiku have gotten him for summer. His question was answered and he couldn't help but bust out laughing at the box. In simple letters, it read "Inflatable Swan Thing" and the image was a crudely designed floating ring, supposing to be in the shape of a swan, but the neck merely stood straight up, and the face was that of a child's creation with marker.

  
Fearful, Kiku stammered, "I-If it's bad I can take it back! I-I just thought--"

  
"I-I love it!" Alfred managed past tearful laughing. "I-It's amazing, hun! Oh, I'm gonna be rocking the pool with this thing! Sunglasses on, drink in hand, floating by with this swan. Arthur can use it when he visits but he'll look ridiculous! Not me. I'll be the baddest one in the water!"

 

Kiku was relieved. He thought it might have been over the top, but he knew Alfred was for the dumb humor and objects that looked absurd. "I'm glad, Alfred."

  
*******

  
The morning continued, presents unwrapped, and the room was soon filled with nothing but new gifts, discarded wrapping paper, and some opened boxes. Alfred had childishly decorated himself with the bows from some of the presents as he unboxed a new drone Kiku had gotten him. It was cheap and small, but it was a start, Alfred had explained. As they settled, Kiku noted there was a bow Alfred had missed on the floor.

  
"Hey, Alfred?"

  
Alfred tinkered with the drone, putting batteries in the remote. "Yeah?"

  
"I think there's one we forgot for you."

  
"Oh what? Really? Well hand it over! Let's finish this!"

  
Kiku's cheeks heated up as he picked up the bow and pressed it to the top of his head. He turned to Alfred, a shy smile on his face. "I-It's me. Heh. L-Look. I'm your present."  
Alfred's heart fluttered. He had never seen his beloved so shy yet so cute. He smiled warmly, his own cheeks heating with admiration as he scooted close to him. He carefully slid his hand behind Kiku's head, some of the black locks spilling from his fingers, and gently brought him forward to softly kiss his forehead.

  
Kiku's face was soon it's own shade of pink, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as Alfred softly muttered, "And my future."


End file.
